IN THE RAIN
by puputkawaii
Summary: karna hanya disaat hujan aku bisa dekat dengannya. Dari dulu nga' pernah berubah-berubah tetap ajah.. Ngak bisa bikin summary *3*


Disclaimer : Harry potter tetap punya bunda JKR. Kalau Harry potter punya Puput.. Pasti ceritanya banyak keromance! trus DracoxHermione! Nga' ada yang mati diceritanya! Haha,. Maklum nga' bisa baca tentang kematian.. Pengen nangis ajah.. Bawaannya *-*

Pair : Draco x Hermione

Warning : meraja lelanya Mistypo, ceritanya Gaje abis! OCnya kerasa. ingat kata sandinya. Don't like Don't read!

A/N : Dibuat karna Autor sangat suka hujan!Kalau Hujan nga' upacara +-+, kalo' hujan nga' praktek olah raga dilapangan *-* haha.. Bukan alasan pokoknya sih!,, Autor suka memandangi hujan dari keccil #-#. Disini Hermione hanya bersahabat sama Ginny, bukan sama Harry dan Ron. Disini diceritakan oleh 'Aku' . Nga' ada Voldy disini walaupun aku cinta mati sama Voldy Junior

*-*... Tapi aku nga' akan masukan.. Karna walaupun ganteng tetap aja pengganggu! *3*. jadi langsung aja.

Judul : IN THE RAIN

Awal musim hujan, dibulan ini membuat semua orang lelah untuk mengerjakan kerjaan mereka. sama sepertiku.

Kini aku sedang berada dilorong menuju pintu keluar, aku ingin ke Aula besar untuk sarapan pagi. karna Aula itu tempatnya berbeda dengan Asrama Murid jadi harus melewati halaman.

Aku merapalkan mantra diudara, Dan munculah payung disana. Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki pertamaku. Seseorang , menghentikanku.

Seorang yang selama ini selalu kulihat diam-diam. Seseorang yang mungkin tidak tau nama ku. Seseorang yang mungkin tidak tau aku ada.

''Boleh aku menumpang sampai ke Aula?'' tanyanya.

Tak kuhiraukan suara merdunya, aku masih menatap Mata kelabu yang indah itu. Yang selama ini hanya bisa kupandangi dari jauh.

Dia melambaikan tangannya di wajahku. ''Halo.. Kau mendengarku?'' Tanyanya.

Aku tidak tau apa yang aku gumamkan tetapi dia tersenyum. Senyum yang indah. Aku rela jika Tuhan mencabut nyawaku sekarang, Karna aku telah melihat ciptaanNYA yang terindah.

''Terimakasih, mata ini kudapat dari ayahku'' aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

''Er-tadi, aku bilang apa?'' tanyaku. Dia tersenyum.

''Bukan apa-apa.. Jadi boleh aku menumpang?'' Tanyanya lagi.

''-Tentu'' jawabku, aku mendengar para gadis disana berteriak histeris, karna pangeran mereka menumpang payung dengan gadis lain.

kami berjalan dalam diam, Karna Dia lebih tinggi dariku, dia yang membawa payungku.

Tempat yang harusnya lama Kini sangatlah sebentar kulalui. Hanya dengan melihatnya ada didekatku walau dalam diam, aku senang.

Dadaku berdebar-debar entah kenapa kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah semerah tomat.

''Terima kasih, atas tumpangannya'' Dia menyerahkan payung itu kepadaku, dan meninggalkanku yang terpana akan bahu bidangnya itu.

~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~

''Hujan lagi''Gumamku.

Aku memanggil payung yang dikirimi ibuku tadi pagi. ''Acio payung'' gumamku.

Tak lama kemudian payung berwarna kuning polos mendekatiku. Ketika aku melangkah beberapa kaki, pria itu menghentikanku -lagi. ''Gadis berpayung!'' Teriaknya. Hah.. dia bahkan tidak tau namaku.

''a-da apa?'' tanyaku lagi setengah berteriak karna jarak kami yang cukup jauh.

''er-Boleh aku Menumpang?'' Balasnya. Aku mengangguk. Kami menuju Aula besar sama seperti kemarin, Dalam diam.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

Ntah kenapa, Sekarang aku sangat suka hujan. Setiap hari hujan, Setiap hari juga kami selalu bersama menuju Aula.

Aku tidak tau, kenapa dia memilih untuk menumpang payung denganku, padahal mantra pembuat benda sudah diajarkan tahun lalu.

Aku tidak terlalu peduli akan itu, yang pasti karna payungku ini kami menjadi dekat. Payung Mugle milikku.

Tidak seperti kemarin, Kami selalu berbicara, walaupun hanya sebatas perjalanan dari Asrama ke Aula besar, Tapi sangatlah menyenangkan.

Yah.. Walaupun dia masih memanggilku 'Gadis berpayung', Tapi aku suka . Mencium aroma Mint yang menenangkan darinya.

''Hei, kudengar-dengar kau punya masalah dengan pelajaran Ramalan?'' Aku memikirkan kejadian lalu, ketika aku menggulingkan bola kristal di tahun ketiga.

''Bukankah kau ada disana? Kupikir kau harus mengganti ''kudengar-dengar'' dengan kata ''Kulihat'' '' Dia tertawa, sangat manis.

Dadaku berdebar sangat kuat. Wajahku juga memanas, Mungkin wajahku sedang memerah. Dia menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku khawatir.

''Maaf, aku bukannya mau menyinggung perasaanmu! Aku hanya lucu saja melihatmu Berbicara tanpa eksprsi seperti Prof. Snape, kau tidak marahkan?''

Marah? Aku senang lagi, Kau tertawa karnaku! Apa kau tidak tau? Gadis-gadis di luar sana bakalan rela membunuh untuk mendapatkan tawamu itu!

''Kau benar-benar marah. Maaf aku baru pertama kali tertawa didepan gadis yang baru kukenal'' Aku menggeleng kuat.

''hahaha! Aku bukanlah anak kecil, Hanya karna masalah sepele gampang marah'' Dia tersenyum. Merlin! Pernahkah kau melihat senyum seindah ini?

~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju Meja Gryfindor, dimana sahabatku berada. ''Hai,Hermione'' Sapanya.

''Hai,'' aku menyapa balik. Dia kembali membaca Daily Hogwarts milik keponakan Rita sketer, yaitu Eyra sketer.

Aku mengambil Pai anggur didepanku, dan menuang jus labu dipialaku. Sesekali aku melirik meja Slytherin kulihat Dia sedang berbicara dengan kedua temannya, Theo dan Blazie zabini.

''Menatap Malfoy eh, Hermione?'' Tanya Ginny yang mengejutkanku. Aku tersenyum dan menyusup jus labuku.

''Kau menyukainya?''Tanyanya.

''Entahlah Gin, aku hanya suka memandangnya saja'' Akui-ku. Dia tersenyum.

''Sejak kapan?'' tanyanya.

''Aku tidak tau, mungkin waktu dia membantuku mencari buku Tentang satwa gaib waktu tahun ketiga, setelah itu aku selalu melihatnya''

''apa kau berdebar-debar ketika melihatnya?'' aku mengangguk.

''jika ada yang membicarakan namanya membuatmu menghentikan aktifitasmu?'' Aku mengangguk mantap.

''Kau menyukainya Hermy''

''Er- apa aku salah Menyukainya?'' Tanyaku. Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum.

''Tidak ada yang salah Hermione! Kau wanita,dia Pria tidak ada yang salah akan itu. Suka itu selalu datang menghampiri kita, dalam keadaan seperti apapun '' Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

''Dan kau tau? jika kau menyukainya, kau itu normal sepertiku'' Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Normal? Sepertiku? Maksudnya? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan.

''Ka-u menyukainya?'' Tanyaku berhati-hati ,Dia tertawa dan menyusup Jus labunya.

''Siapa yang tidak menyukainya Hermy? Dia tampan, Kaya, Malfoy, darah murni, Pintar'' astaga, Dia juga menyukai Malfoy.

''Tenang Hermy! Aku berbeda denganmu, Aku mengaguminya, sedangkan kau menyukainya. Tapi... aku tidak menolaknya jika dia mau berkencan denganku! haha.. Ayolah Hermy aku hanya bercanda'' Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku bernapas lega mendengarnya.

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

Aku baru selesai keluar dari kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Seperti biasa, selalu satu kelas dengan Slytherin. Walaupun satu kelas dengannya,aku tetap tidak bisa berbicara leluasa dengannya.

Hanya diwaktu hujan, dibawah payung milikku kami bisa berbicara lepas, walau hanya singkat tapi aku menyukainya.

Aku menuju kamar mandi wanita. Ketika sampai disana ku masuki salah satu bilik.

Ketika aku sudah selesai, aku mendengar suara para gadis.

''Kau tau Draco Malfoy sedang dekat sama siapa?'' Tanya seorang gadis yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Lavender Bron,

Aku tidak jadi keluar dari bilik ini, karna ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

''Si Granger itu? aku seringkali melihat Malfoy menumpang dipayung miliknya, aku heran dengannya kenapa harus menumpang padahal mantra pencipta benda sangatlah mudah'' Lavender tertawa.

''Bukan, Pad! kau tidak membaca Daily Hogwart hari ini? Lagi pula, tidak mungkin si Granger itu, Dia itu kelahiran Mugle sedangkan Malfoy, Kau tau sendirikan? Dan kalau Malfoy menyukai kelahiran Mugle, dia harusnya cantik melebihi fleur. hahaha''

Dadaku sakit, mataku memanas. Benarkah seorang kelahiran Mugle sepertiku tidak pantas?

''Jadi,siapa gadisnya?'' Tanya gadis kedua yang dipanggil Pad, Pastilah dia Padma patil. Aku semakin mencondongkan diriku ingin mendengar siapa gadis itu?

''Hei! Lavender, Padma aku sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana, ayo Profesor McGonaggal mencari kalian'' Teriak seorang gadis yang kurasa berada di depan pintu toilet.

Aku terduduk, dadaku sakit, air mata terus mengalir walau aku tak mau. Apakah ini yang namanya Putus cinta? atau istilahnya Patah hati? Sungguh ini menyakitkan.

~~~~~~o~~~~~

Aku kini sedang menatap jemu Pai anggur kesukaanku ketika Ginny mendekatiku sambil membawa Daily Hogwarts. ''Kau sudah baca?'' Tanyanya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

''Kupikir kau tidak usah membacanya'' sambungnya.

''baca apa? Bawa sini! Biarkan aku membacanya''

Dia menunjukan Daily Hogwarts padaku. Ketika aku melihat judul yang tertera disana dadaku sakit, seakan ingin terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

PASANGAN SERASI TAHUN INI! DRACO MALFOY TAHUN ke6 DAN ASTORIA GREENGRAS TAHUN ke4. Dibawah judul itu terdapat foto bergerak mereka berdua yang sedang bergandengan tangan sewaktu HUJAN.

Kupandangi meja Slytherin disana terdapat Malfoy dan Greengras sedang berbicara berdua, sesekali mereka tertawa.

Mereka memang pasangan serasi. Greengras sangatlah cantik. ''Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau tidak membacanya''

Kini aku tau satu hal. Jangan terlalu berharap akan hal yang takpasti.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku benci hujan! Bahkan akhir pekan Hogsmead pun hujan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi tapi, Ginny memaksaku. Berkenalan dengan orang-orang Melupakan patah hati katanya.

Tapi apanya yang berkenalan jika kami sudah saling kenal? Didalam satu meja ini ada Dean, Mclaggen, Harry, Ron, Neville, Oliver Lavender, sikempar patil,Ginny mereka semua seAsrama denganku.

yah, walaupun jujur aku akui kalau aku mengenal mereka hanya sebatas nama, dan angkatan berapa mereka .

''Selamat Mione! Kau mendapat nilai tertinggi dikelas ramuan kemarin'' Aku menatap bingung kearah Harry.

''Mione? Siapa dia?'' Tanyaku. ''Er- kau Hermione! aku hanya menyingkat namamu saja, Her'Mione' apa aku lancang?'' aku menggeleng.

''Sungguh! Kau satu-satunya lelaki yang memberiku nama kecil, ada juga sih yang memberiku nama penggilan! Tapi agak aneh'' Dia tersenyum, sangat manis! Walau tak semanis senyum Malfoy.

Aku menyusup Butterbeer milikku, ketika aku melihat keseberang meja aku melihat siapa yang ada disana. Draco malfoy, sedang menatap kami, mungkin dia tersadar kalau aku memergokinya, dan langsung berbicara dengan gadis cantik disebelahnya Astoria Greengras. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil.

''Aku pergi dulu'' Ucapku. Mereka yang berada disana memandangku. ''Kemana? mau kuantar?'' Tanya Harry.

''Tidak terima kasih, aku mau pergi ke Huneydukes, ingin menambahkan stok permen segala rasa, mungkin agak lama. Jadi kalian jangan menungguku''

Aku beranjak dari kursi yang kududuki melewati meja Draco dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku merapalkan mantra diudara dan munculah sebuah payung disini.

Aku berjalan mengikuti arah kakiku membawa aku pergi. Dan disinilah aku, dibawah pohon palem yang kelihatan rapuh tapi masih kuat untuk bertahan.

Butiran-butiran bening keluar dari mata coklatku ini, ditemani dengan hujan rintik-rintik. Betapapun aku mencoba untuk menahan tangisku tapi tetap saja mereka mengalir seperti hujan ini.

Sekarang aku begitu rapuh.

''Menangisi pria yang bukan milikmu Hermione Granger?'' aku mendonggak mencari siEmpunya suara, dan kudapati seorang gadis disampingku. Rambut ikal berwarna pirang pucatnya panjang menjuntai sampai ke pinggang.

kulitnya putih pucat. Dia memakai aksesoris aneh, kalung butterbeer dan anting-anting wortel Dan membawa payung berwarna ungu diatas payungnya terdapat payung kecil.

Dia cantik, tapi bisa dibilang aneh, makanya banyak yang mengerjainya. Aku Menjawabnya sambil cekugukan.

''Kau tau dari hiks- mha-na?'' dia tersenyum sebelum berbisik.

''Kau tau? Pohon palem ini menarik jiwa yang rapuh'' apa maksudnya? aneh, terlalu percaya dengan animasi! Aku masih heran, kenapa dia bisa masuk Revenclaw. Mengerti dengan pandangan bingungku dia kembali berbisik

''ya... Siapapun yang berada dibawah pohon ini pasti dia sedang rapuh'' dia kembali memandang kedepan.

''Kau lihat pohon ini? Begitu rapuh, tapi masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Tetap kokoh walau diterjang badai'' aku tertarik dengan kata-katanya. ''Tapi karna keteguhannya untuk terus bertahan, maka pohon ini tetap tumbuh sampai sekarang''

Dia menatapku ''Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa seperti pohon ini, Hermione''

Hermione? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui nama depannya. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku harus berterima kasih! Tapi siapa namanya? Loonly? Lone? Luunly

''Er-'' Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatapku. ''Luna, Namaku Luna lovegood'' aku tersenyum sebelum berkata ''Terimakasih Luna''

~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari sudah semakin gelap, aku baru saja keluar dari Honeydukes, membeli beberapa permen katak, dan permen segala rasa.

Jalanan Hogsmead sepi sekali! mungkin karna hujan yang turun rintik-rintik, tapi kulihat dari jendela-jendela toko, masih banyak murid-murid yang berada disana.

Kakiku berhenti ketika melihat didepan toko Three broomstick pria jangkung dengan rambut pirang platinanya berdiri didepan pintu seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Menunggu Greengras tentu saja batinku.

Cepat-cepat aku melewatinya. Tapi dia memberhentikanku. ''Gadis berpayung!, boleh aku menumpang? Aku tidak membawa payung kesini'' Aku menahan emosiku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis sekarang, tapi aku ingat aku ingin menjadi pohon palem tadi. Aku mendekatinya, sepatu baruku basah karna genangan air aku benci hujan!

Dia tersenyum padaku. Ingin rasanya aku membalas senyumannya tapi, aku akan masuk lagi keperangkap sakit hati -lagi.

Aku memberikan payungku kepadanya sebelum berkata ''Aku punya nama'' setelah mengatakan itu aku berlari meninggalkannya.

Menembus hujan yang tidak begitu lebat tapi berhasil membuat semua tubuhku basah. Sekali lagi Aku benci hujan!.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~

setelah kejadian itu, Aku selalu menghindarinya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tetap saja melihatnya dari jauh. Seperti sekarang, memandangnya yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon didepan danau.

''Pada akhirnya kau yang mendatanginya'' aku mendonggak memandangi siEmpunya suara. Dan kudapati Luna lovegood disana. Aku mendudukan diriku dibebatuan, dia mengikutiku dengan duduk disebelahku.

''Sekuat apapun kau berusaha menghindarinya, jika kau masih mencintainya. kau akan tetap mendatanginya''

Dia tersenyum padaku sebelum berkata, ''jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Hermione, jika kau mencintainya, kau akan tetap mencintainya sampai kau menemukan cinta yang lain''

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

'sampai kau menemukan cinta yang lain' mungkin aku bisa mencobanya. Tapi masalahnya adalah, siapa orangnya? Semua laki-laki yang kukenal sudah mempunyai pasangan.

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Ron duduk bermesraan dengan lavender, Dean dengan Ginny, Neville sedang melirik ke meja Hufflepuff, apa lagi kalau bukan Hannah?.

Harry? Oh, lihat saja para gadis-gadis yang memandangnya.

Harggg bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Mataku mengarah pada sosok pria berambut pirang platina diseberang mejaku. Dia sedang tertawa mendengar lelucon Blasie zabini. Bagai magnet, mataku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

Ntah apa yang membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Sejenak mata kami saling bertemu pandang. Cepat-cepat aku menyumpalkan beberapa anggur dimulutku. Huft! Ketauan lagi.

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

Aku kini sedang berada di tepai Danau dibawah pohon besar. Disini hujan rintik-rintik, tapi aku sudah memakai mantra pelindung hujan yang baru saja kuketehui dari buku. aku membalik-balikan lembaran buku yang baru saja kupinjam dari Perpustakaan.

ketika aku mebalikan lembaran, seseorang mendekatiku, aku mendonggak melihat siapa, dan aku mendapati Gadis cantik yang 3th lebih muda dariku, Astoria greengras.

Dia tersenyum manis padaku sebelum berbicara ''Boleh bicara sebentar?'' Tanyanya lembut. Aku masih memandangnya. Merlin Apa yang harus kubenci darinya?

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Dia mendekatkan dirinya disebelahku. ''Apa kau menyukai Draco?'' aku mengernyitkan dahiku, bingung akan pertanyaannya.

''Aku tau kau menyukainya, dari caramu memandang sudah jelas kalau kau menyukainya'' wajahku memanas, mungkin sekarang sudah semerah rambut para Weasley. ''Ya, aku tau aku salah, karna menyukai milik orang lain'' yah.. Jujur saja lebih baik bukan? Ntah dipipi mana dia akan menamparku.

Dia tersenyum, dan tertawa kecil sebelum bicara ''Draco bukan milik orang lain! Granger'' aku memandang tak percaya padanya.

''Bu- bukankah dia pa-carmu?'' tanyaku. Dia tertawa, cukup lama sebelum berbicara ''Bukan... Haha, harus kamu ketauhi! Aku dan Draco itu saudara! bibinya menikah dengan pamanku. Yang dia suka itu kamu!'' mataku terbelalak mendengarnya aku menutup mulutku yang terbuka saking terkejutnya.

''Kau masih belum merasakannya? Oh, Merlin! Kupikir kau bisa merasakannya! Kau kan juara 1 se-Hogwarts!''

''Aku memang pintar dimasalah pelajaran! Tapi kalau tentang percintaan.. Aku jelas-jelas tidak bisa. Dan sejak kapan dia menyukaiku? Kau pasti bercanda! Apa yang membuatnya menyukaiku? Aku tidak cantik, Aku kelahiran Mugle, aku-''

''Hatimu.. Hatimu Granger'' Potongnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Hati? Apakah hatiku cantik? Aku baru tau kalau hati punya wajah.

''Ya, mungkin kau bisa dibilang cinta pertamanya''

''Aku- tidak mengerti'' Astoria memutar kedua bola matanya yang indah itu.

''Dulu, sekitar 5th diDunia muggle kau ingat gadis kecil yang menangis karna tersesat?'' Tanyanya, aku mengingat-ngingat .

Flash back mode on

Hari rintik-rintik, tapi aku tetap saja pergi ketaman. Aku membawa payung berwarna merah yang baru ibuku belikan karna musim sudah berganti hujan.

''Hua! Hiks-hiks'' Aku baru saja masuk ketaman bermain ketika melihat gadis kecil berambut sama sepertiku sayangnya rambutnya berwarna hitam dia sedang menangis. Aku menghampirinya.

''Adik kecil.. Kenapa?'' tanyaku sembari mengelus rambutnya.

''A.. Aku aku,,, ingin pu- pulang!'' jawabnya sambik tersedu-sedu. ''Adik, tersesat? Mau kakak antar?'' Kataku. Dia menggeleng.

Ketika itu aku melihat mobil Ice krim didepan kami. Aku menitipkan payungku padanya. Dan Aku menghampiri mobil tersebut dan memesan 2batang icekrim anggur.

Aku kembali mendatangi gadis tersebut dan memberinya sebuah ice krim yang tadiku beli. ''Tenangkan dirimu'' Dia memandang Ice krim ku bingung. ''Apa ini?'' tanyanya. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

''Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah diberi ibumu Ice krim! Oh Tuhan! Kedua orang tuaku dokter gigi saja membolehkanku memakan Icekrim'' Dia membuka bungkus Icekrim yang kuberi dan menggigitnya.

Kemudian dia Tersenyum. ''Enak'' gumamnya. sungguh anak siapa dia? Membuatku iri saja menjadi wanita! Senyumnya bagai malaikat.

Kami menghabiskan waktu ditaman. Bermain apa saja yang ada disana. Sampai ketika waktu sudah menjelang malam.

''Kau tidak ingin pulang?'' Tanyaku lagi. Dia menggeleng. ''Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku berbeda dengan mereka'' Aku menatapnya prihatin. Mungkin saudaranya iri akan kecantikannya dan bilang kalau dia anak angkat.

Aku meremas pelan bahunya sebelum berkata ''Didunia ini semua orang memang berbeda, tapi mereka selalu sama dimata Tuhan'' Gumamku padanya.

''Contohnya saja, aku dan kamu, wajah kita berbeda bukan? Hanya rambut kita saja yang sama'' Aku memegang rambutnya, dan dia tertawa.

''Perbedaan itu melengkapi satu sama lain, Misalnya saja lihat mereka yang sedang bermain bola disana'' aku menunjuk lapangan yang dipenuhi anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola.

''Kamu lihat ada anak laki-laki yang gemuk dan anak laki-laki yang kurus'' dia mengangguk ''Mereka berbeda bukan? Tapi mereka saling melengkapi, yang berbadan gemuk menjaga gawang agar tidak kebobolan karna badannya yang besar bola jadi susah masuk bukan?'' Dia mengganguk lagi.

''dan yang kurus itu menjadi penyerang, karna badannya yang kecil membuatnya lincah dalam berlari. Jadilah mereka tim yang kuat! Kau mengerti maksudku?'' tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

''Jadi kau mau pulang?'' tanyaku lagi.

''Ya, mungkin kedua orang tuaku sedang mencariku'' Dia beranjak dari ayunan yang dia duduki. ''Mau kuantar?''Tanyaku. ''Tidak! Rumahku dekat dari sini! Terimakasih kak'' hujan kini turun lagi, walaupun rintik-rintik. aku menyerahkan payungku padanya

''Pakai! Jangan sampai orangtuamu kawatir karna kau pulang kehujanan''

flash back off

''oh yah! Anak kecil itu yang rambutnya sama sepertiku! Memangnya kenapa?'' Dia kembali memandang danau.

''Dia itu Scorpina! Adik sepupu kami, dia itu Squib ketika itu ayahnya sadar kalau dia tidak kunjung mengeluarkan kemampuan sihirnya. Orangtuanya sempat bertengkar membahas soal ini! Dan ketika itu dia mendengarnya, dan melarikan diri dari rumah'' Astoria menghembuskan napasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih

''kami mencarinya kemana-mana tidak ketemu juga, akhirnya ayah Draco menemukannya dipemukiman Mugle. Setelah pulang kerumah dia selalu menyebut Kakak berpayung. Scorpina meminta ibunya untuk mengambil apa yang dilihatnya bersama kamu! Dan ketika itu dia menyuruh kami untuk melihatnya'' wajahnya kembali sedih.

''Dan hari itu terjadi! Ketika Pina ingin bertemu denganmu! Tapi tidak satupun kami bisa mengantarnya, karna kami semua sedang sibuk dengan persiapan Ulang tahun kakakku Daphne yang ingin pesta ulang tahunnya dirayakan oleh satu keluarga. Dia nekat ingin pergi sendirian, awalnya kami kira dia lama pergi karna kalian bermain bersama sampai lupa waktu, tapi setelah malampun kami tidak berjumpa dengannya akhirnya kami putuskan untuk mencarinya ditaman. Tapi kami tidak perlu ketaman karna seorang Auror datang dan mengatakan kalau Pina.. Kalau Pina meninggal akibat kecelakan dijalan Raya.''

Gadis itu, Gadis cantik itu meninggal? Mataku memanas, air bening keluar dari kelopak mataku. Lama kami saling diam. Sampai akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

''Tapi, yang lalu biarlah berlalu! Dia sudah hidup senang disurga sana! Dan tidak mau diganggu'' wajahnya yang sedih kini berganti dengan senyuman.

''Dan setelah Draco masuk ke Hogwarts dia mengirimiku surat kalau ternyata Kakak berpayung Scorpina adalah penyihir, semenjak itu dia selalu memperhatikanmu. Dia sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekatimu Hermione .. Granger'' aku menghapus air mataku, dan kembali menatapnya.

''Benarkah?'' Tanyaku antusias. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum menampilkan senyum yang mirip Scorpina. Aku masih tidak percaya dia sudah meninggal.

''Terus, aku harus bagaimana?'' Tanyaku. Dia memandangku lekat-lekat. ''Katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya'' sarannya.

''Lalu dia dimana?'' tanyaku.

''Pakai batinmu! kejamkan matamu, yah.. Benar, dan rasakan keberadaannya''

rasakan keberadaannya. Bau mint bau yang sama ketika aku berada didekatnya!

''Aku.. aku merasakannya! Astoria.. Aku merasakannya,, dia berada disini.. Didekat sini'' kata ku dengan mata masih tertutup. Ketika aku ingin membuka mataku, sentuhan lembut terasa dibibirku.

Dan ketika kubuka mataku.. Disana terdapat sepasang mata kelabu itu. Mata yang kurindukan. Dia melepas ciumannya dan kembali menatapku.

''Aku mencintaimu Hermione, bahkan sebelum kita dipertemukan'' wajahku memanas saking bahagianya. Merlin! Pernahkah kau dicium pria tertampan se-Inggris? Atau se-Eropa? kurasa tidak pernah!

''Aku juga.. Tapi'' dia mengernyitkan dahinya. ''Tapi?'' ulangnya.

''Tapi... Dimana Astoria?'' tanyaku heran. Dia tertawa ''Dia sudah kuusir memakai mantra pengusir! Habis, dia membongkar semuanya sih tapi tidak apa-apa karna dia aku tau kalau kau juga menyukaiku, aku sempat tensi juga waktu kamu datang-datang marah, kau tidak suka kupanggil gadis berpayung?'' aku menggeleng kuat.

''Aku suka dipanggil apa saja! Asal yang memanggil kau'' aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku

esoknya.

Pagi-pagi di Aula besar sudah ada keributan oleh para wanita.

''Tidak mungkin mana mungkin dia'' teriak seorang gadis dari Revenclaw setelah membaca Daily Hogwarts. aku memandang ke meka Slytherin ada Astoria yang mengedip jail ke arahku.

ketika aku sampai dimeja Gryfindor Ginny sudah memekikku membuat telingaku sakit. ''Ginny! Bisa pelan tidak?'' Protesku.

''Bagaimana aku bisa pelan jika melihat ini! Lihat baca'' dia menyodorkan Daily Hogwart hari ini aku membacanya sambil nyengir lebar.

PASANGAN HARI INI! PANGERAN DARAH MURNI AKA DRACO MALFOY MENYUKAI KELAHIRAN MUGGLE AKA HERMIONE GRANGER!

dan dibawahnya terdapat foto ketika Draco menciumku sewaktu hujan rintik-rintik.

Oh! Aku suka Hujan

fin

A/N : bagaimana? Jelekkah? Autor membutuhkan kritik yang membangun, terima pujian *-*, flame dan lain sebagainya asal menambah review! +-+


End file.
